Tenno Father: rise of the Uzumaki
by PheronPyscho
Summary: Once a great age of the empire of Tenno came to an end one clan went on a mass exodus to different dimensions. The leader of this clan,The Messenger goes out on his own and isn't found for over a thousand years. But what if on the night of celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi, young Naruto discovers him and asks to be adopted, how will this change the Shinobi world. M rated incase
1. Fall Of The Tenno

**Hey there guys! I've decided to start up a Warframe and Naruto crossover since there isn't many out. I mean, come on its super powered ninjas and space ninjas who have awesome powers. What's not to love? Any way let's begin…. (Also I know it might not be proper warframe lore and all that, so no flames, it's my story. And I might use this starting for different stories and just change some stuff around)**

 _There is a legend of legends, before the time of ninjas and samurai, before the time of the Sage of six paths and the mighty Juubi, before mighty empires of the forerunners and citadel races there existed race a guardians whose power was so strong and powerful, mighty factions rose up and tried to quell them._

 _Entire nations and armies tried to vanquish these warriors, each one a master of gun, blade and bow. Angels of death each and every one of them, they fought both from the shadows as assassins and saboteurs and also in massive battles in both space and on land where the elements and souls of the defeated dead were at their command._

 _But with each great age comes extinction, so after many battles the great clans of these warriors fell one by one, until on stood strong. A clan which prided itself on looking after each other as family, this clan, Clan Metaphus (Meta-fus), was not lead by a clan head or warlord but rather a Messenger, who did not dictate what was done in the clan unless it was a time of war and emergency._

 _Now this Messenger and his two Watchers foresaw that their age was coming to an end and made plans within plans. Multiple dojos were built each able to restart the clan a thousand times over just by themselves, each loaded with multiple members and families of the clan aside from one._

 _"You know you can come with us," spoke a tall muscled figure, wings of fire slowly fluttering in the wind as he gazed upon the dojos of his clan._

 _"I mean, you're our Messenger, you started this whole clan. What are we supposed to do without you?" a second figure queried, tall and lanky, multiple horns rose out of his armoured helm, as he looked towards his lifelong friend and teacher._

 _"Whatever I would have done in your place old friend, my time leading this clan has ended but just as each council member shall start anew clan bound by our old rules and beliefs, so must I. I shall take the main dojo and head out into the unknown as well as you do and start anew, maybe with a new family or maybe have a family of my own flesh and blood," spoke the Messenger as he floated in a lotus position, watching as the smaller dojos rose into the atmosphere as multiple Lisets and large transports docked inside them. "You should head to your dojos, the dimensional gate shall only hold on for so long."_

 _Both of the Watchers nodded and headed back to their smaller vessels, not looking back as they respected their leaders' last orders and wishes. The Messenger sighed and rose from his position and begun the walk into the dojo nearby, this one being larger than the rest._

 _As he walked through the long, empty corridors, once full of laughter and mirth, love and compassion, the empty halls felt…empty, as if they lost all life and feel to them. He made his way to the navigation console in the centre of the vessel and activated the thrusters, slowly moving towards his own coordinates in the dimensional tear that they opened in a war with the Grineer. As the once life filled vessel moved, he made his way to the main cryo-chambers, passing multiple drones which would repair the dojo in his long slumber._

 _"Operator, all of the other dojos have left, we are all that is left," spoke the Messengers personal cephalon, Shadow._

 _"Thank you Shadow is my pod ready?" the once great leader asked._

 _"Yes and it is set so that you will awaken when someone finds the dojo and yourself, with yourself being more important of course," the AI said smugly._

 _"Well done old friend, make sure you're asleep as well once I am since we do not know when we will be found."_

 _"Of course, Operator," the AI replied_

 _The messenger made quick time towards the cryogenics area, which upon entering found his own personal pod waiting for him to enter it._

 _'Well, no time to lose' thought the aged warrior._

 _He entered his pod making sure his cape was not caught on any of the edges, his weapons placed in their own storage around him. He finally laid back, crossing his arms over his chest and took one final breath before he froze. Closing his eyes to the sound of hissing gases and the pod doors closing, he briefly wondered what he would find on the other side and who would find after being sucked into this dimension with his friends hundreds of years ago._

 _As the dojo flew the rip in space and time the age of the Tenno came to an end for at least a thousand years._


	2. I found my Tou-san

Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in The Leaves or just Konoha for simplicity, was celebrating. What were they celebrating might you ask? Well they were celebrating the fourth year after the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the nine-tailed demon fox at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage or Fourth Fire Shadow. The streets were filled with people celebrating, dancing, eating and drinking; everyone seemed to be part of the fun aside from those on duty protecting the village.

Everyone that is, but one. A young four year old boy with the name Naruto Uzumaki, who was recently kicked out of the orphanage at a tender age of three and a half years old, was running and looking for somewhere to hide. He looked behind him to see the mob that was steadily growing as more and more drunken civilians and ninja alike joined in the now yearly fox hunt, all the while screaming out insults and threats to the young Uzumaki's health.

"AAAHH!" screamed out Naruto as a kunai lodged itself in his calf, before he then ripped it out taking a large chunk out of his leg, issuing another scream into the frenzied night air.

Looking back once again he noticed he had passed an open fenced gate with a sign on it that he couldn't read from this angle but more importantly, the large mob had stopped and was now hurling insults towards him. So he ran further into the forest wishing to hide away until his injuries healed and he could safely go and see Hokage-jiji the next day.

After a few hours walking and hearing the sounds of massive beasts crashing through the undergrowth, Naruto decide to find a cave to stay safe and wait out the night. Looking around he noticed one which was relative close, just a few feet shy of a dozen.

Quickly entering the cave, hunkered down in the furthest corner of the cave not noticing how fragile the ground was, which upon lying upon quickly gave way to large drop in the ground, hitting his head on the way down young Naruto had no idea how much he had changed his future and the rest of the shinobi world.

"Urgh…what hit me?" Naruto asked out loud pushing himself up off the smooth metallic floor …Smooth? …Metallic? Quickly pushing himself off the ground and jumping to his feet he quickly looked around taking note of the room which he had accidently entered.

First thing he saw was a huge statue, at least twenty five feet high, the figure was coated in some strange sort of armour but the weirdest thing was the two horn looking things coming out of the figures armoured helm. Up next came the balcony area filled with trees and off statues that he couldn't get a good look at. After that was the floating eye ball that was coloured a dark grey hovering in front of his face humming to itself as it watched him. Next….wait a sec…floating eye ball?

" _Hello."_

"AHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as he quickly ran around the statue.

" _Please wait I mean no harm to you young #bzzt#_ _ **fleshy bag of water**_ _#bzzt#...oh my..."_

Naruto quickly saw a door and ran towards not caring that the floating orb was slowly chasing him as it quickly followed him, again humming as it bobbed along after him. Naruto ran passing through multiple rooms not really paying attention until he came to a dead end room.

Quickly looking around for somewhere to hide he noticed the slightly human shaped pod in the room surround by a strange scythe and several other weapons he didn't recognise on podiums around the pod. Walking up towards the pod he brushed his hand over the face and was answered with a hiss as gases escaped from the seals on the pod.

Quickly walking backwards, Naruto watched as the doors to the pod opened up revealing a tall figure covered in strange organic armour, large pauldron's that headed towards the figures chest, thick thigh armour. The figures helmet had what looked like a long nose and what looked like a dotted grill around the mouth area, oddly enough towards the back of the figure in-between the it's legs was tail which was wider towards the end. The entire armour was coloured black with red highlights and red glowing areas on his arms and legs.

" _Ah operator, you have been awakened,"_ spoke a voice behind Naruto.

"Shadow, it's good to hear from you again. How long was I in stasis?" the armoured figure spoke as he walked out of the pod and started his way towards Naruto.

" _Roughly twenty millennium give or take a few centuries,"_ was the reply.

"Very well, now little one what's your name?" The armoured figure asked as he knelt in front of Naruto seeming to peer straight into his eyes.

"N…Na...Naruto Uzu...Uzumaki, sir," was the shy reply from the small four year old. "Might I ask who or what you are?"

"Hahaha of course little one, my name is Pheron and I am one of the last of a warrior race called Tenno" replied the now named Pheron. "Anyway little one don't you have a home to go to?"

"No I was kicked out of the orphanage a few months ago and have been ever since."

"Well why don't I adopt you? I plan on restarting my clan I just need to ask for land to place my dojo," Pheron asked his helmet now retracting as he spoke to reveal an average face with dark brown nearly black hair, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes with red flecks and a slit for a pupil.

"Re…really? You want to adopt me? But everyone calls me 'demon brat' or just demon."

"Of course, I'll even train you in my arts or at least until you choose a frame"

Naruto couldn't believe his luck, first he was being chased and quite possibly going to killed but now he had a clan and a father as well and he was going to be trained to be a 'Tenno' and if his dad was anything to look at it was going to be cool, so he did what any other four year old would do. He fainted.

Chuckling at his now adopted son, he scooped him up into his arms and started walking to his liset, his helmet starting to cover his face again.

"Come on Shadow, we got a clan to start up and no doubt a leader to talk to about grounds to build on."

" _Of course sir, I have taken time to calculate what Warframe young Naruto would suit him but it seems like none of the known will truly suit him much like you operator,"_ Shadow said as bobbed along after his master and creator.

"Hmm, a tricky one huh well start ideas for a new type of Warframe to suit him, but start after we found a home," Pheron ordered as they boarded his personal liset. Placing Naruto in comfortable position and area, Pheron quickly moved to the controls and launched the small transport vessel, following the excavated cave that Shadow had kept clear for when he awoke.

"Now let's go find us a leader."

Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was worried, the fox festival was over and Naruto was not found. He had ANBU teams searching the village and the area around it but so far there was nothing.

Walking up to the window which overlooked the village he wondered where the young blond was, smiling sadly as he looked at the face of the Yondaime on the Hokage monument. Slowly turning away he noticed a speck coming from the direction training ground 44 was and said speck was getting larger.

Interest piqued he stared at it until it grew too big to be a bird.

"ANBU, TO ME!" He yelled out before throwing off his Hokage robes and jumped out of the window in his battle attire into the courtyard, flaring his chakra.

The speck eventually turned into some flying vessel that was expelling energy from four ports in the corners, strange tail like attachments near the back flared out to slow the vessel down until it came to a stop a few feet above the ground. Hissing sounds rang around the filling courtyard as people came to see what was happening or in the case of the shinobi and kunoichi, they stood ready to defend the village from what ever came out of the craft.

Eventually two figures and a floating ball came out, the smaller one of the two easily recognised.

"Hey Jiji, look what I found and he's my new Tou-san!" came the shout of the pariah of the village.


	3. Tenno VS Ninja! FIGHT! and some adoption

**Hey guys thanks for the great reviews and I'm proud to have so many people ready my second story. Anyway from** **kitsuneswiftpaw Naruto's warframe I agree with him for a modified Valkyr Warframe but tell me what you think about a Chroma and Nekros hybrid for Pheron later on in the story. Still really looking for that artist if someone who reads this could be so kind, anyway I want a vote on another warframe cross over but I've limited it down to a few:**

 **Mass Effect series**

 **Halo**

 **Star Wars: the clone wars (I'll have to watch the series again to write the story)**

 **Transformers**

 **Let me know soon I'm waiting until two days after I upload this chapter**

People stared in shock at the young blond, well that is until a shout ran out from the crowd.

"The Demon Brat summoned another one!"

As if a dam had burst many chunins and jonins started flipping through hand seals before spewing massive balls of fire and bolts of lighting, even a few mud balls were thrown into the massive barrage of elemental attacks.

Pheron quickly hid Naruto behind some cover as his Vex Armour to increase his defence and had shadow drop out a special scythe for the upcoming fight. Hiruzen and his more loyal ninjas could only watch in horror as the barrage closed on the still figure as they made no moves to evade, in fact the only thing that seemed to happen is a red glow to cover some of their armour.

BOOM! The massive barrage of elemental attacks through up a massive cloud of dust and waves of heat into the gathered crowd, many in the front rows had to turn away from the rush of heat. Several ninja moved forwards, kunai and katana's drawn ready to attack a weakened opponent. As the dust settled many gasped to see the figure still there, glowing and perfectly unharmed, there wasn't even a singe mark. But whereas before the figure was unarmed, in its hands now was a massive five foot tall…CANDY CANE?! (Cookie to who gets this from the game)

"Prepare to feel the wrath of the cane," came the guttural reply from armoured figure before he dashed forwards to the nearest group of shinobi, music began to blare out from the flying object.

 **(Play Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy)**

The male, as confirmed by the reply to the attack, slid forwards on his knees before spinning around on his knees knocking many of the shinobi who couldn't move out of the way in time back in the crowd, one was unfortunate to land face first into the 'Ice Queen', Kurenai Yuhi, breast's which resulted in more injuries to the shinobi as many women used both fists and weapons on him.

The figure was now crouched on the ground, before leaping an impressive height of ten feet and began to glow again with a deep rumbling accompanying the glow before a massive wave of burnt red flames and a high pitched screech swept over the area, burning many who were close enough to be caught in the flames. After a few seconds of flames of screams, it cut off to now allow the person to slam down on the ground sending the last few uninjured shinobi and kunoichi to the ground where they stayed, knocked out into a deep dreamless sleep as the shockwave.

"So, who's next?" The man asked as his armour peeled off him to float just behind him, looking very similar to a dragon with ethereal wings of fire coming from the back and occasionally spurting out a few bursts of fire from where the nose would be.

 **(End song)**

"Enough!" Shouted the aged Hokage, deciding to find out the truth, before making a decision on what to do. "I apologise for my shinobi but you have just appeared out of nowhere but enough of this, come follow me to my office. We can talk in privacy there."

"Very well, Naruto, Shadow. Come on lets go."

" _Of course Operator, that was a splendid_ _ **-thrashing of pathetic weaklings-**_ _on your first fight after waking from stasis!"_

"WOW! Tou-san I didn't know you were that strong!" cried out Naruto

"Well one day little one, you too will be able to do things like me!" Exclaimed Pheron as he slammed his fist to his breast just above where his heart would be, after which he placed the candy cane on his back and lifted Naruto to place him on his shoulders.

Quickly running to catch up with the elderly man, Pheron now took the time to look up at the Hokage monument with the faces of four people who he didn't know what they did in order to get a massive statue of their face on the side of a mountain, so he assumed that they were great heroes of some sort who had died fighting for their country.

After climbing the Hokage tower and entering the main office used by Hiruzen at the moment, they all took seats aside from Shadow who just floated next to his master and his possibly young charge as well.

"Now, might I know what your name is Sōkō no-san (Literally means Mr Armoured) and what is your purpose being here?" questioned the aged man.

"Well, one my name is Pheron, no last name, and title is Messenger and two I'm here to restart my clan and adopt the little blondie over her" Pheron replied rubbing Naruto's head near to the end of his reply, causing the child to pout in annoyance and Hiruzen to smile at the scene.

"Well if you can wait for a little while I can call a meeting with the council to decide whether or not if you can restart here but I see no problems with adopting Naruto."

Pheron nodded in acceptance, knowing that many times that a council is called to make big decisions, while Naruto was jumping around in his seat for finally having a family to call his own even if his father was a bit weird but he had super awesome powers that he would teach him!

"If you want Rīdā-sama, I can give more information about myself and my clan during the meeting but before we do that could I sign the adoption papers, I will also take the Uzumaki name as well due to the fact that I have none myself," Pheron said, wanting to make sure that Naruto was his son and that no one could stop it.

"Very well then" Hiruzen replied smiling as he placed several adoption forms on the table. "If you would sign here, here and here, there you're all done now Pheron-san."

"Thank you Rīdā-sama, I thank - OOF" was the response as Naruto tackled his father to the ground out of his seat, so fast that he was a yellow blur, crying out in happiness. After a while Naruto fell asleep in his father's arms, Pheron looked up to Hiruzen and spoke. "Shall we call for this council? I would very much like to set up my new home."

 **Hey guys sorry shorter chapter but hey how thanks guys for the positive reviews and I hope you guys liked my first fight scene, and again I ask for a fan artist to draw for me I will be eternally grateful.**

 **Any way see ya guys!**


	4. Tenno Father Update

**OK guys just a quick update not a chapter but a response to a review i had, any yes my chapters are short, its either that or i lose all focus due to my own problems writing. next would be the fact that i made Pheron too OP i did this for a reason, you forget this before any of the S class missing nins from akatsuki so later on hes gonna get nerfed quite a bit so don't worry, its more or less the fact that Pherons a wildcard so no one knows how week he is, if anything the attacks i had done to him would have reduced his shields quite a fair amount.**

 **any thanks for you other guys for the great ideas such as a male fox styled gersemi Valkyr style warframe though know has commented about a chroma and nekros hybrid.**

 **also random updates for a while so im not sure when im going to be writting, but still thanks guys and girls for reading the current chapters of Tenno Father: Rise Of The Uzumaki**

 **message me if you want more details ill take this down when i upload the next chapter**

 **PheronPyscho out**


	5. Adoption

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while but I've been busy with work and pretty much life as well, so I am gonna put this story up for adoption


End file.
